What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Larryboy
Larryboy is an American flash-animated superhero action comedy series created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki and produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and Big Idea Entertaiment. It serves as a spin-off to VeggieTales and a revival to Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. The series follows Larry the Cucumber as he balances his double life as a billionaire superhero while protecting the citizens of Bumblyburg. Premise Bumblyburg has been littered with danger for a long time, and billionaire Larry the Cucumber has decided that enough is enough. This leads to him donning a pair of plungers and becoming the superhero LarryBoy. Accompanied by his trustworthy butler Alfred, he goes around dealing with all sorts of criminal activity, whether it's against supervillains, monstrous creatures or anything else that threatens the safety of his city. He also serves as the CEO of a plunger factory that supplies him with plunger-based weaponry. But he still has many important Biblical lessons to learn since he hasn't been working as a masked vigilante for long. Characters Heroes * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy (voiced by Mike Nawrocki): ** A billionaire who works as the CEO of a plunger factory while also defending the city of Bumblyburg as a superhero. He is often seen as an oddball, but possesses a pure heart and a silly personality. He lived in Bumblyburg for a long time, but was annoyed at how much crime had affected the city. He designed his own super-suit complete with plungers for ears and did what he could to lower the crime rate. LarryBoy uses the LarryMobile as his primary mode of transportation, but also uses his plungers to swing across town. * Archibald "Alfred" Asparagus (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** Larry's best friend and trusted butler who assists him in his crime-fighting duties. He is usually the straight man in his friendly partnership with Larry and is a close friend to his family. He supplies LarryBoy with all of his gadgets, including the LarryMobile. Some of his hobbies include mechanical engineering and nuclear medicine, just to name a few. * Petunia Rhubarb (voiced by Cydney Trent): ** A rhubarb who works in Bumblyburg as a private investigator. She moved away before the crime rate escalated. When she returned and found that the city wasn't the same, she lost trust in the police force and was skeptical about the city being protected by a plunger-headed vigilante, so she became a P.I. to bring crooks to justice. She has always been a close friend to Larry and eventually becomes one of LarryBoy's closest allies. * Sergeant Scooter Carrot (voiced by Jim Poole): ** A member of the Bumblyburg Police Department. He has a tremendous amount of respect for LarryBoy, who makes his work a little easier. He is responsible for the creation of the Larry-Signal, which is used to contact LarryBoy in times of peril. * Junior Asparagus (voiced by Lisa Vischer): ** A young kid with an appreciation for LarryBoy and superheroes in general. He is curious and headstrong, but is no stranger to finding himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Regularly a student at Veggie Valley Grade School, he also has a friendly relationship with Larry. In the future, he will have become Bumblyburg's next protector after LarryBoy's retirement. * Bob the Tomato (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** The chief editor of the Daily Bumble and Larry's childhood friend. He is skeptical of LarryBoy's methods at first, but eventually warms up to him. * Percy Pea (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** A pea who works at the Daily Bumble as a cub reporter. He works hard to impress Bob with his reporting skills and enjoys watching alien movies in his spare time. * Vicki Cucumber (voiced by Tara Strong): ** A photographer who works at the Daily Bumble. She is very fond of her work and does everything she can to please Bob and stay on top of her game. She sees Larry as nothing more than a friend, much to the initial disappointment of the latter. She also has a bit of a sister-brother relationship with Percy and teaches him to be a skilled cub reporter. * Henry the Potato (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** A potato who works at the Daily Bumble as a janitor. He shows little to no emotion and is usually very cynical. * Chief Wally P. Nezzer (voiced by Phil LaMarr): ** The head of police of the Bumblyburg Police Department. Despite usually having a sour attitude, he remains on the right side of the law and is a caring guy at heart. He is usually reluctant to trust LarryBoy, but will work with him if he deems it necessary. * Officer Lunt (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** A decorative gourd who works at the Bumblyburg Police Department. He has proven to be extremely loyal to his boss and does whatever he is told. He often works alongside Scooter. * Mayor Blueberry (voiced by Tress MacNeille): ** A French blueberry who works as the mayor of Bumblyburg. She doesn't seem to trust LarryBoy and often worries about having to clean up his messes. She usually puts the needs of the city before her own needs and will do what's necessary to protect it. * Fire Marshal Grape (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** An elderly grape who works at the Bumblyburg Fire Department. He is devoted to his family and will do anything to keep them safe. He also works with the police from time to time to protect the city from trouble. * Dr. Glocken (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** An onion who runs the Bumblyburg Science Lab. He is an expert in nuclear medicine and nanotechnology and is willing to help assure the safety of the city, even if it means aiding LarryBoy. * Jimmy Gourd (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** An short, orange gourd who works at the Bumblyburg Science Lab with his brother Jerry and his boss Dr. Glocken. He has an appetite for just about anything and is brash and talkative. Jimmy especially likes popcorn balls and corndogs, to the point temptation gets him and he steals popcorn from the movies. * Jerry Gourd (voiced by Mike Nawrocki): ** A tall, yellow gourd who works at the Bumblyburg Science Lab with his brother Jimmy and his boss Dr. Glocken. He has an appetite for just about anything and is quiet and intelligent. * Laura Carrot (voiced by Gigi Abraham): ** Junior's best friend and classmate at Veggie Valley Grade School. She personally thinks LarryBoy to be quite silly, but still finds him cool at the same time. * Herbert and Wally (both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** A pair of eggplants who always hang out together and attend Veggie Valley Grade School. Herbert is often the clumsy one while Wally is seen as overambitious. They are both good friends with Junior, who is usually seen as the straight man in their friendship. The two best friends occasionally try to cash in on LarryBoy's popularity by selling stuff to the other kids, but very few people fall for their tricks. * Bok Choy (voiced by Hoon Lee): ** A retired superhero who once defended Bumblyburg and has since devoted his life to training various crime-fighters. He was hand-picked by his old friend Alfred to help LarryBoy become a better fighter. * The Dark Crow (voiced by Eric Bauza): ** A professional superhero from Lollyhaven who takes his work very seriously. He initially considers LarryBoy a nuisance and thinks that he's not worthy enough to be a sidekick, let alone a superhero. Dark Crow has a financially rich, culturally diverse Brazilian-Portuguese family, with 4 adopted french grape siblings between ages 6-14 (with the youngest being Purple Shimmer). Dark Crow was adopted and raised in Barcelona, Spain by his parents until age 12. * Purple Shimmer (voiced by Grey DeLisle): ** A young “slow-learning” 6 year old grape with autism, she is the youngest of Dark Crow’s 4 adopted French siblings. She can’t talk beyond a few words, but is very good at getting into small spaces due to her size, and at visually determining things, like what buttons to press on a motherboard, or chasing a villain’s directions and voice on the run. She is very loyal to her big Spanish brother, Dark Crow, and loves his home-baked Brazilian cheese buns (pao de quejo). * Grandpa Brigadeiro (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): ** Dark Crow’s grandfather, Grandpa Brigadeiro is named after a Brazilian confection made from cocoa and condensed milk. He works as a construction handyman, and is very kind and soft spoken. * The Scarlet Tomato (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** The defender of Puggslyville who can fly and defy gravity. He can also shoot lasers from his head. He is shown to be rather redundant at times, and suffers from some depression at times due to low self esteem about his math abilities. * Lola Twizzle/Lemon Twist (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): ** A respected superhero with the ability to create storms, strong winds and tornadoes. However, Lemon Twist can also be very prideful at times, and think she’s the top banana, even when she puts another hero down. Lemon Twist’s pride worries her twin sister, Katie Twizzle (a humble lemon lady) who works as a gardener in a flower nursery. * Ed Blinkenderfer/Electro-Melon (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): ** A young doctor who was accidentally struck by electrical nexus and transformed into a large melon through emotional energy. Electro-Melon’s demeanor is similar to that of The Incredible Hulk from Marvel. * Hot Tamale (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): ** A hot pepper who possesses blazing breath and is a literal hothead. He can speak fluent Spanish, and caters to BCC’s students on campus with hot, freshly baked chimichangas (fried burritos). * Sweet Potato (voiced by Vanessa Marshall): ** A masked potato with unbelievable strength and perfect white teeth. She has a reputation of being the most good-natured superhero in the world, however, her lack of popularity angers her. * Bubble Gum (voiced by Tom Kenny): ** A celery stick with the power to stretch like bubble gum, hence the name. * Pruneman (voiced by Troy Baker): ** A former superhero who defended Bumblyburg a long time ago and has been retired for years. Villains * The Bad Apple (voiced by Cynthia West): ** An apple who can be seen as the personification of temptation. She is a descendant of Ephraim Apply and secretly hopes to seize control of Bumblyburg as he once did. She is introduced during the first season as the assistant mayor of the city and claims that she wants nothing to do with Ephraim's history, but eventually reveals her true colors by tempting Mayor Blueberry into targeting LarryBoy. The Bad Apple is LarryBoy's most dangerous nemesis. * Curly the Worm (voiced by Tim Hodge): ** A cunning con artist who serves as the Bad Apple's loyal partner. He has proven to be a genius in technology. * Motato (voiced by Rob Paulsen): ** A potato mad scientist who is more of a nuisance to LarryBoy than an actual threat. * Aprilcot (voiced by Tress MacNeille): ** A apricot with a rebellious attitude who enjoys terrorizing the citizens of Bumblyburg alongside an army of notorious thugs. * The Puff Pastry Mafia: ** A gang of tattooed yakuza puff pastries in tuxedos, including a crossaint, a cherry turnover, an apple danish, and a pain du chocolat guy named Brix von Brisson. (“bris” is French for “breakage”.) Brix von Brisson often breaks into buildings through glass windows or walls, before his gang beats up and robs customers inside a building. Every member of the PPM has his own motorcycle, tattoo, and helmet. * Yambot (voiced by Tony Hale): ** A cyborg yam who works as a bounty hunter. He is crazy and unpredictable, and has a habit of making bad yam-based puns. * The Rumor Weed (voiced by Cree Summer): ** An mutated plant who spreads rumors to grow to unimaginable heights. She can multiply herself and she is also referred to as the "Mother Weed" when she grows. * Fibrilious Minimus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** An intergalactic criminal who escaped to Bumblyburg to remain in hiding and has the ability to grow whenever he overhears someone lying. * "Awful" Alvin the Scallion (voiced by Troy Baker): ** A rage-filled vigilante who used cruel methods and was so obsessed with getting revenge on those who wronged him in his life that he wasn't seen as a hero to anyone. He was eventually caught by LarryBoy, but became obsessed with getting revenge on him. His time in prison combined with moments from his past slowly made him lose his sanity to the point where he gave himself the nickname "Awful Alvin" and created his own henchman: Lampy, a non-sentient lamp with a crudely-drawn face on the shade. Alvin once wore a mask during his time as a vigilante, but abandoned it after getting thrown in jail. * Edward Wiggins/The Alchemist (voiced by Jeff Bennett): ** A chemist who accidentally got a pair of mechanical arms fused into his body after a freak accident at SproutCorp, a company of which he is the chief operating officer. His motivation is simply for his company to somehow own the world. He also has quite the ego, claiming himself as a mastermind. The Alchemist also works as somewhat of a mercenary on behalf of his boss. * Mother Pearl (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): ** The mother of the Alchemist and the chief executive officer of SproutCorp. She is usually the true mastermind behind her son's plans and often refers to him as "Cubby", much to his dismay. She still cares for him and is always willing to bail him out when he gets arrested. * Greta Von Gruesome (voiced by Jennifer Hale): ** A zucchini viking who rules over country north of the Bumbly Mountains called Zuchinnia. She inherited her father's wealth when she was young and bought whatever she wanted, but started stealing to the point where greed revolved around the choices she made. She has a soft spot for the Alchemist’s evil deeds, and often assists Awful Alvin, The Alchemist, Mother Pearl, and other villains. * Iceberg von Bingsu (voiced by John DiMaggio): ** A frozen head of lettuce, named after the Korean dessert of Bingsu, who loves everything cold and snowy, and hopes to freeze Bumblyburg into an Arctic playground and rule it with fear. He was accidentally frozen by a famous Korean scientist, and seeks to make life easier for himself by using fear as a weapon. He is usually accompanied by a trio of penguins named Eenie, Meanie and Michael. Iceberg von Bingsu has a soft spot for shaved ice with fruit syrup. * Dr. Arvin Flurry (voiced by Mark Steele): ** A cowardly Swedish gourd who reluctantly works as Iceberg's assistant in exchange for freedom. While he fears his boss, he does respect the resourcefulness of the three penguins that also work for him. * The Milk Money Bandits (voiced by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki and Brian K. Roberts): ** A trio of criminals who occasionally steal money from others for their own benefit. They were on the run from the cops for months before ultimately getting caught by LarryBoy. * Outback Jack (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** An Australian supervillain who is an infamous explorer and treasure hunter. He is always accompanied by his boomerang and his trained pet rattlesnake, Jackie. * The Emperor of Envy (voiced by Alan Tudyk): ** A cherry tomato with the superpower of shrinking to minimal size. He is often accompanied by his goons Frank and Jessie (both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) and is very sensitive about his size. * Colonel Corncob (voiced by Eric Bauza): ** A former general who works as an entrepreneur and is known for supplying fellow villains with special equipment as long as he gets cash in return. Episodes Season 1 # That Hero! (44-minute special) - Larry goes through the process of becoming a superhero. The episode focuses on the call to be different, and not to participate in acts of wickedness. # No Matter How You Slice It - The folks of Bumblyburg have different opinions regarding their protector, and LarryBoy wonders if his heroic duties mean anything if few people trust him. The story focuses on self-esteem, and about humbling yourself. # Steamed '''- LarryBoy's goofy personality is slowly getting on Alfred's nerves and it could come at the cost of Bumblyburg if neither of them get their act together. Larry also acts like he’s been bitten by a rabid dog! The episode teaches a lesson in patience and self control, as well as praying for deliverance against demonic oppression. # '''Cuke or Kook? - The kids of Veggie Valley Grade School have to do reports on someone in the community, and Junior gets stuck with Larry. But maybe learning about the plunger factory won't be so bad...unless a new foe known as the Alchemist has anything to say about it. The episode deals with judging others, and about casting the lustful beam out of one’s own eye. # My Friend, the Butler - Larry is convinced that Alfred feels unappreciated for his efforts and invites him on a mission, but is that really the problem's best solution? The episode teaches a lesson in friendship. # Ego Trip - Larry becomes determined to get more recognition from the city as soon as possible just to impress someone, but it starts putting his own safety at risk. The episode's lesson is controlling your ego, and to not let your thoughts control you. # The Rhubarb Files - After returning to Bumblyburg, Petunia finds that the crime rate has drastically increased. She finds others living in fear just like her and, losing trust in the police, decides to take a stand by becoming a private investigator. The episode features a lesson in courage. # Sour Onions - Mother Pearl, the head of a rival business known as SproutCorp, issues a challenge to Larry: whoever makes the most money by the end of the month buys out the other's company. It seems like a fair deal until someone starts causing trouble for the plunger factory. The episode deals with cheating. # Something Awful This Way Comes - Another masked vigilante is said to be targeting criminals in Bumblyburg, but LarryBoy must step in when his methods seem much more villainous compared to his own. The episode teaches about dealing with bullies. # Suit Up - Junior fantasizes about being a superhero after getting saved from danger, but it may not be as fun and simple as he assumes. Junior ends up getting slapped with meatball subs at a basketball court! The episode focuses on thankfulness, and accepting your faults. # Untitled Motato episode - Motato commits evil deeds to become more of a threat to LarryBoy, but he's such an embarrassment that he can't even strike fear into the hearts of children! Lesson: TBD. # I, Yambot - When LarryBoy is targeted by a bounty hunter with an unclear agenda, Petunia must put aside any issues she has and help him any way she can. The episode's lesson is helping others, and reproving unfruitful works of darkness. # Rotten to the Core (44-minute special) - LarryBoy has to work with Petunia to uncover the truth when the mayor is coerced into targeting him by someone anonymous. Later, there is a mass fried egg shooting at a local Italian restaurant, Di Calzone, where customers got slimed with buttery fried eggs by an angry Catholic eggplant waiter (related to Herbert and Wally). The episode teaches viewers about dealing with temptation, and to not take heed in the unfruitful works of darkness, but instead reprove them. Larry also tells the waiter that Mary was a sinner just like me and you. Season 2 # A Class of Their Own (44-minute special) - LarryBoy is approached by his mentor for a chance to meet other superheroes, but is excluded by a few of them for being seen as a second-class citizen. The episode talks about how everyone is important in God's eyes. # Untitled episode - LarryBoy is invited to Veggie Valley Grade School to tell Junior and his classmates several stories about villains that he's faced. The episode's lesson is facing hardship. # A''' '''Shimmer in the Dark - The Dark Crow trains his younger sister Purple Shimmer so she can join her siblings in patrolling the town of Lollyhaven. Lesson: TBD. # Anger Management - Alvin unleashes an army of eyebrows on the city, forcing citizens to hold grudges against each other and destabilize the city’s work. The episode focuses on dealing with anger, and to not let the sun go down on your anger. # Outback Jack Attacks - An Australian supervillain, obsessed with shrimp, is on the hunt for a mysterious treasure hidden somewhere in Bumblyburg, forcing LarryBoy to form an alliance with former superhero Pruneman. The episode focuses on respecting the wisdom of your elders. # Send in the Colonel - Colonel Corncob is running for mayor of Bumblyburg, but it turns out that he's manipulating the citizens into voting for him. The episode teaches about how it is a sin to manipulate and be manipulated. # Haven't You Heard? - A weed inadvertently gets mutated while overhearing a rumor getting spread, and uses her newfound abilities to wreak havoc upon the city. The story teaches a lesson in the power of words, and to try to speak only of good things. # Hail to the Emperor - The Emperor of Envy plans to make everyone in Bumblyburg weak with jealousy so they'll be too distracted to stop him from taking over. LarryBoy and Alfred must work with whoever hasn't slurped a tainted slushee. The episode deals with envy. # Resurrection for Nature (44-minute Earth Day Special) - LarryBoy sees the chaos that the society made to Mother Nature and the Enviorment, so he is trying to convince everyone to bring back the destroyed surroundings in the Forest back to Normal. # World's Fruitiest '''- LarryBoy begins a dangerous mission when a villainous dictator named Greta Von Gruesome starts stealing every valuable item in the world, but the Dark Crow is also on the hunt for her. The episode teaches a lesson in greed, and to not put your joy into material objects more than Christ. # '''The Invincible LarryBoy (44-minute episode) - Larry seeks an idea to invent something useful for the Police so Bumblyburg will be safe, while doing other tasks such as creating a Story in a form of a Comic Book. (Note: This episode is dedicated to Stan Lee). # LarryBoy: Spectacular Resolutions (44-minute episode) - (Note: This episode is dedicated to Steve Ditko) # Larry and the League of Incredible Vegetables: Unleashed (44-minute special) - LarryBoy has to work with Electro-Melon, Lemon Twist, and the Dark Crow when a mysterious stranger assembles their own team to defeat him. Grandpa Brigadeiro also joins in, with a massive supply of cheese danishes and a military tank. The episode teaches about teamwork. Season 3 # A New Year's Eve Mystery # # Cold as Ice - The kids don't want to go to school on such a warm day, and this ropes them into the clutches of a madman who wants to freeze Bumblyburg solid. The episode teaches viewers that you stop growing if you stop learning, and not to harden your hearts against wisdom. # # The Abominable Trashman - Awful Alvin's latest plan involves unleashes a creature made of garbage to turning the citizens of Bumblyburg into slaves of their own fear. The episode talks about handling fear, and about when Israel was enslaved by the Egyptians. # Secrets and Lies - An alien from outer space named Fibrilious Minimus lands in the city overnight and can grow to massive heights whenever he overhears someone lie. The creature forms an alliance with the unsuspecting duo of Herbert and Wally, which could spell doom for Bumblyburg. The episode deals with telling the truth. # A Smooth Larrminal - The Puff Pastry Mafia is coming to Bumblyburg along with an army of Bodyguards riding their Vans and Motorbikes for something suspicious and they will kidnap the younger citizen's parents. With extra demonic yakuza tattoos on their skin and plans to give them their foods and money for eternity! (Note: This episode is dedicated to Michael Jackson, as it will have a modified cover of Smooth Criminal called Smooth Vegetable). # # # # Veggie in the Mirror # # Trivia * The series can be seen as a reboot of Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. In addition, it uses elements and characters from the aforementioned series as well as the original LarryBoy episodes such as Larry being a billionaire. * The show takes inspiration from other animated superhero shows such as Underdog, Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures, Darkwing Duck, Batman: The Animated Series and The Spectacular Spider-Man. * Characters like Larry/Larryboy, Mr. Nezzer, and Archibald (and all original VeggieTales characters) will be animated based on their original/classic character design (1993-2013 style), but in 2D. * Not every episode revolves around LarryBoy fighting crime. Some episodes focus on other characters, whether they be other citizens like Alfred and Junior or even villains like Motato. * Some of the original VeggieTales characters have their original voices for this series (Lisa Vischer, Cydney Trent, etc.). However, there are a few exceptions: ** Mr. Nezzer returns for this series, but is voiced by Phil LaMarr instead of Phil Vischer. ** Tress MacNeille from VeggieTales in the House returns to voice Madame Blueberry, but uses a French accent. ** Dee Bradley Baker replaces Tim Gregory as the voice of the Fib. ** The Rumor Weed is voiced by Cree Summer instead of Gail Freeman-Bock. * With the exception of Herbert and Wally, characters who originated from Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures have new voice actors. * Some of the original characters have new portrayals similar to those of certain comic book characters. ** Larry being a CEO is based on the occupations of Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark. ** Petunia's portrayal as a private investigator is inspired by Jessica Jones from the Marvel comics as well as her own Television series and Oracle from the Batman: Arkham games. ** The portrayal of Colonel Corncob is similar to that of Marvel's Wilson Fisk, a.k.a. the Kingpin. ** Iceberg was already a parody of Mr. Freeze/Blizzard, but in this series, Dr. Flurry builds him a metal suit--it comically resembles a snowman--to keep him cold. * While Dr. Flurry was the main antagonist in The League of Incredible Vegetables, he is instead a reluctant villain in this series and would rather be doing something more helpful. He only works with Iceberg to avoid getting frozen. * The personalities of Herbert and Wally have been altered to make it a little more fitting for the series and to avoid being too similar to Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. They can even be easily compared to Ed and Eddy from Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, with Junior being the "Edd" in their partnership. * Much like in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, every episode of this series ends with LarryBoy and Alfred in the LarryCave giving the viewers a moral and a Bible verse. * Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt working as cops is a subtle reference to the VeggieTales episode Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. * Some of the LarryBoy books are adapted into episodes with a few changes. * While other superheroes exist in the show, the League of Incredible Vegetables is not featured in this show as an actual team. Petunia is simply a detective, Bob is just a chief editor, and Mr. Lunt works as a cop. Junior occasionally pretends to be a superhero and eventually becomes one in the distant future, replacing LarryBoy as the defender of Bumblyburg. * Vicki Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb both appear in the series as potential love interests for Larry. Larry quickly develops feelings for Vicki, but she would rather accept him as a friend and prefers LarryBoy over him. He eventually accepts this and develops a friendly relationship with Petunia that inevitably turns to romance later on. * The opening theme is a modern and updated cover of the original LarryBoy theme song, in a similar fashion to the 2017 DuckTales series. * The series is said to be a slightly darker interpretation of the LarryBoy franchise for the old-school fans while also remaining lighthearted and comedic enough for the newer generation.